


Taut

by MakeTheMoon



Series: Massage [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeTheMoon/pseuds/MakeTheMoon
Summary: "Link’s always had a thing for hands. Men’s hands, in particular. Link has also always been under the assumption that he’s straight, so he’s not sure where this particular fetish came from but it’s always been there."Link has a hand fetish and Rhett helps him relax.





	Taut

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble? Whoops. (Maybe I'M the one with the hand fetish?)

Link’s always had a thing for hands. Men’s hands, in particular. Link has also always been under the assumption that he’s straight, so he’s not sure where this particular fetish came from but it’s always been there.  
  
The first time he noticed it was when he was 15 and he was watching one of Rhett’s basketball games. There was a large kid, not as tall as Rhett but bigger, broader. Link was sitting in the first row behind the bench and the kid came over to grab his water bottle and Link found himself staring, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. He was fixated on this kids hands for the rest of the game.  
  
The second time he noticed it was when he was in college, 21 years old, and he was working construction during the summer. An older guy, maybe 30, was showing Link how to do something new, more efficient, and Link was forced to watch his hands work. They were strong, dirty, calloused. The veins were prominent, and his fingernails cut short but somehow well manicured, and it should have been a turn off, really, but Link found himself stirring in his jeans and he had to excuse himself to get it under control.  
  
When Rhett got married, Link spent a lot of the night by his side as people asked to see his and Jessie’s rings. Link’s mouth went dry and he downed more beer each time, his mind flashing to every time Rhett had ever touched him - the “I’m Dead” move, slapping him on the shoulder, pushing him into the river, putting a hand on his knee when they watched horror movies. Each of those times Link remembered getting turned on, his breath going shallow and his heart racing. He had put it down to youthful hormones - being touched felt nice, he wasn’t touched very often so it was a novelty.  
  
Then they started GMM and, where some friendships would have a wedge driven through them, Rhett and Link grew closer. Their friendship bloomed, they opened up to each other more, they got more comfortable with physical contact - not just slaps on the arm, but shoulder rubs. Not just a quick hand on the knee during scary movies, but a warm anchor throughout. The “I’m Dead” move became scarce, and instead they sat so close their legs were always touching, thighs warm under the table.  
  
One day, Link was sitting at his desk, head in his hands while trying to write a sketch. The words weren’t flowing even though he had the concept in his head, could picture the characters walking and talking, could imagine each raised eyebrow and hand motion. He hadn’t heard Rhett step inside, didn’t hear the creak of the door. He heard Rhett’s shuffling feet just before he felt the hand on the back of his neck.  
  
Link’s jaw went slack, hands still covering most of his face, and he barely contained a groan, instead making a throaty squeak and letting all the air out of his lungs. His shoulders fell, his head dropped, and his eyes opened slightly, vision unfocused on the desk in front of him.  
  
“Y’ok?” Rhett’s voice was right behind him, closer to his ear than he would have expected.  
  
“Can’t write,” Link answered, and then, against his better judgement, “please don’t stop.”  
  
Rhett’s hand squeezed, and Link felt the tips of his fingers come around to the pulse on the side of his neck, his thumb under the ear on the other side, rubbing slow and firm. Rhett’s breath was on his neck now, too, and Link realised he was leaning over the back of the chair, other hand on the back rest.  
  
“Do you need a break?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Want to go to the loft?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Link shifted in his seat, self-conscious, and stood awkwardly to hide his growing hardness, letting Rhett lead the way. They got to the loft and Rhett put both hands on Link’s shoulders and turned him, sitting him down onto the foot of the bed. Link felt his face flush when he saw Rhett’s eyes flicker down, but Rhett didn’t comment, didn’t stutter or stop his movements.  
  
Rhett climbed up, kneeling on the bed behind him, and ran his hands over Link’s shoulder blades, starting from the outside and working in, light touches, gentle hands stroking over his t-shirt. Link rolled his shoulders back and Rhett took the hint, placing his hands firmly on the tops of Link’s shoulders where they meet his neck and began to squeeze, rubbing circles with his thumbs into the knots on his back while his fingers grazed Link’s collarbones.  
  
Link didn’t stifle his groan this time, let out the noise like it was the vocal embodiment of the stress in his body, allowing it out into the room to escape him.  
  
Rhett hummed and shifted closer, hands moving out and down, working Link’s biceps, knees on either side of Link’s hips as he sat back on his heels. He worked back around, thumbs pressing down the length of Link’s spine. It felt like one hand could span the whole of Link’s back when Link realised that Rhett’s fingers were tickling around his sides.  
  
Link felt himself melting backwards and Rhett was there (like he always was, always had been) to hold him. Rhett’s arms came around Link’s and he clasped his hands over Link’s belly button, and Link allowed himself to relax into the position - dropped his head back onto Rhett’s collarbone, hands limp on his abdomen over the button of his jeans. Rhett leaned them back against the pillows, too many for sleeping but perfect for lounging, and Link’s head slipped down Rhett’s chest, landing near his sternum and when Rhett’s hand made its way into Link’s hair there was no way to hide the twitch of his cock or the colour on his cheeks, the catch in his breath and the flutter of his eyes.  
  
Rhett hummed again and Link could feel it under his head and back, felt the rumble in Rhett’s chest. Link wanted nothing more than to roll over, crowd up into Rhett’s space between his legs and kiss him, grind into him, but the feeling of the hand in his hair stopped him, Link unwilling to give up on the relaxation.  
  
Link was barely thinking already, but when Rhett’s other hand made its way to the waistband of Link’s jeans and lifted it, slowly slipping his fingertips under the stiff material and rubbing at his belly, trailing through the hair there, Link was sure he was going to be a vegetable for the rest of his short life, sure he was about to die and this was a fever dream.  
  
“This okay?” Rhett whispered, and Link noticed the quick rise and fall of Rhett’s chest, noticed the pounding of his heart against the ribs behind Link’s head.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Rhett chuckled, low, “is that all you can say today?”  
  
Link smirked, feeling a bit more like himself. “Yes.”  
  
Rhett laughed again and slipped his hand further into Link pants, still over his boxer-briefs, braver now, and lightly grasped the length of Link’s cock. Link muttered, a string of quiet expletives mashed together into one long word, and he bucked his hips up.  
  
Rhett’s left hand started carding through his hair again and Link’s mouth opened on a moan and he was already close, definitely not going to last very long like this and for a moment he was disappointed that he wouldn’t get to turn around, face Rhett, kiss him and touch him and watch as he came, and the thought of Rhett’s face slack with pleasure pushed Link further.  
  
“Rhett-”  
  
“Hmm, I know,” Rhett assured as he removed his hand and gently pushed it underneath Link’s underwear, gripping him firmly and fully, moving quicker, using the precome as lube.  
  
Rhett tugged on Link’s hair and that was just about enough. Link gasped, his hips stuttering up into Rhett’s hand as he came. He heard a small noise from Rhett’s throat as he came down, a whimper, Link relaxing back onto the bed and onto Rhett, breathing hard and fast.  
  
It was quiet for a moment, and when Link opened his eyes he squinted into the dim light of the room at the ceiling. Rhett opened his hand and dragged it out of Link’s pants and Link shuddered at the loss and the tickle and the touch on his oversensitive skin. Rhett shoved Link’s shirt up and rested his sticky hand on Link’s bare belly, careful not to ruin another item of clothing.  
  
Link tilted his head and looked at Rhett from below, and Rhett looked down, small smile and questioning eyes and Link sighed contentedly and smiled back. He could feel Rhett on his back, cock digging into his spine. Link did roll over then and lowered himself back down, hand coming up to palm Rhett through his pants.  
  
Rhett grunted and swatted his hand away, shaking his head, smile widening. “Don’t worry about it. Pay me back later, or whatever. Feel free to pay me back with a McRib. It’s back, you know.”  
  
Link grinned and laid his head down on Rhett’s chest and he could almost ignore the sticky mess in his pants for a moment, but it became too much and with a groan he lifted and rolled off the bed.  
  
“Be right back. Don’t- please don’t leave.”  
  
Link ran to their dressing room, cleaned up, and changed into a clean pair of jogging pants and ran back upstairs, afraid to ruin the mood.  
  
Rhett was still laying on the bed, had shifted to make himself more comfortable, so Link crawled back up and lay on top of him again, looping their legs together. Link was surprised to find that Rhett didn’t seem to be hard anymore - he couldn’t imagine being able to will away that particular boner if their roles were reversed.  
  
Rhett grasped his hand, entwined their fingers, and rubbed his thumb over the back of Link’s hand. Link found himself staring at their clasped fingers, watching the tendons roll under the skin, focusing on the lines of Rhett’s knuckles. He must have cleaned up his other hand, because it came up and rubbed at Link’s back, up and down his spine with his nails, drawing a shiver out of him.  
  
“Feel better?”  
  
Link huffed a laugh through his nose, almost a snort, and looked up at Rhett incredulously. “Are you serious?”  
  
Rhett smiled, cocky, proud of himself, and dropped his head back to the pillows, closing his eyes.  
  
“I don’t have a headache,” Link said.  
  
“Well, I’ve never heard that come out of your mouth before. I’m glad,” Rhett mumbled.  
  
“And I’m not clenching my jaw.”  
  
Rhett hummed and nodded.  
  
“And that spot in my back, you know the one, next to my right shoulder? That’s not twitching anymore.”  
  
Rhett lazily rubbed his hand over the spot, dug his thumb into it, knew exactly where to find it.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door and the soft voice of Stevie calling their names, “five minutes to filming, boys.”  
  
They muttered in unison and there was a beat before they moved, untangling and sitting on the edge of the bed. Rhett placed his hand on Link’s knee and looked at him, the first time their eyes met since Link left to clean up. Link could only see the soft love that’s always there, the sparkle that is ever-present when they look at each other, and maybe something new, a low, simmering heat, eyelids slightly hooded, and Link’s heart skipped.  
  
Rhett stood first and offered a hand, pulling Link up into him to wrap his arms all the way around and squeeze. They laughed and wiggled in each other’s arms, and Rhett laid a soft kiss on the top of Link’s head. Link smiled and they parted, heading out the door.  
  
The rest of the day went by like normal, filming and writing, checking edits and finally packing up to leave. As Link was about the leave their office to wait for Rhett in the lobby, Stevie stopped him with a hand on his arm and said “I don’t know what you’ve been doing lately, but keep it up. Today’s show was great, we had a hard time keeping quiet during the main episode. Meditation, therapy, massages, whatever it is, it’s working.”  
  
Link smiled, said “I will” and as she left Rhett rounded the corner.  
  
“Will what?”  
  
“Keep up on my relaxation methods,” he answered with a smirk.  
  
Rhett laughed. “I hope you do, Link. I really hope you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting, kudosing, and reblogging!


End file.
